Just Let Me Out!
by HolaitsCiara
Summary: In which a bored Dionysus, a sarcastic Athena, an extremely annoying Apollo, and a very cocky Ares, are all locked in a room together with nothing but candles. Chaos will ensue, secrets will unravel, and shoes will be thrown. One-shot.


"Hermes, let us out!" Athena banged on the door. She looked around at her fellow gods who were also victims of Hermes' prank. "Never mind that, just let _me_out!"

"I don't think so, Athena," Hermes said from the other side. She could practically imagine him smirking.

"Hermes," Athena said through gritted teeth.

"Try getting out of there, Smart One," Hermes gloated. "I had Hephaestus rig it so none of you can get out, unless I say so."

Athena sighed. There was no use trying to escape the room Hermes has trapped them in. Them being: herself, Apollo, Dionysus, and Ares.

"I'm going to seriously hurt them when I get out of here," Apollo said as he walked around the dark room. "I mean, couldn't they have at least put lights in here, or—" Apollo's sentence was cut-off when he tripped on Dionysus' foot.

"Ouch," he said.

"Oops, sorry," Dionysus mocked, causing Athena to smirk and Ares to laugh.

"Don't mock me you god of wine who can't even have wine! Talk about fail!"

Ares laughed and raised his hand to high-five the sun god. "Up top, Apollo!"

"Ouch, that was my face, you idiot!" Apollo yelled as Ares high-fived his face.

"Oh."

"Aha!" Athena yelled from the other side of the room. "I found candles and a match."

"Well, light them up! I can't see in here." Dionysus said.

Once the candles were lit, Athena noticed that the room they were in wasn't very big, or Olympus-like for that matter. It was very plain looking, with beige walls and wood flooring and it was only big enough for each god to have their own corner. Dionysus sat in his corner looking as bored as ever. _Shocker._ Apollo was off in Ares' corner bothering the god of war.

"Okay, ready?" Apollo said in a cheerful tone, before he started to sing. _"My loneliness is killing me, and I."_

"'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears," Ares said without missing a beat.

"How in the world do you know that?" Dionysus asked from his corner of the room.

"Have you forgotten?" Ares asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm amazing!"

"If only," Athena muttered.

"I heard that!" Ares snapped.

"Good, you were supposed to!" Athena retorted.

"But seriously, Ares," Dionysus started. "How in the world do you know that?"

"I told you," Ares said nonchalantly. "I'm amazing!"

"Get over yourself," Athena rolled her eyes. "The reason he knows this song is because he secretly has Britney Spears marathons before he goes out for battle.

"How did you..." Ares trailed off. His eyes were wide with fear. Not something you would often see from the god of war. "No one was supposed to know about that!"

"Goddess of wisdom, remember?" Athena beamed with a smug look on her face.

Apollo's jaw dropped and Dionysus winced as if Ares' taste in music was physically hurting him.

"Britney Spears?" Apollo and Dionysus yelled in unison.

"What? It's a habit," he said defensively before blurting, "Apollo lost an arm wrestling bet to Aphrodite."

"Hey! My arm was really sore that day!" Apollo yelled defensively. "Besides, it's not like I secretly throw darts at a picture of Zeus, _Dionysus_!"

"Oh yeah?" Dionysus yelled. "Well since we're clearly stating each other's secrets. Athena is—uh—Athena loves Poseidon!"

"I do?" Athena asked, genuinely confused. "Since when?"

"I mean, I have a video of an Athena-gone-wild at a party which she practically _begged _me to bury. And I have a feeling that that video will be resurfacing sometime _very_ soon," Dionysus said looking at Athena smugly.

"You said you would destroy that video if I got Zeus to lower your sentence!" Athena hissed.

"My sentence was never lowered was it?" Dionysus retorted.

Athena hung her head in shame. "No."

"I thought so," Dionysus said, bringing them into silence.

_[30 minutes later...]_

"_It's Friday, Friday, got to get down on Friday!_" Apollo sang from his corner of the room.

"Shut up, Apollo!" Ares growled, throwing his shoe at the singing god. "I hate that song, and you can't even sing!"

Apollo gasped. "I can sing! And that hurt!"

"No you can't!" Ares said. Then he muttered more quietly to himself. "That'll shut him up."

Apollo glared at Ares and then continued singing just to annoy him. "_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring just like a circus!_"

Athena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Apollo, be quiet or I'll send you to Tartarus, myself!"

"You can't kill me, I'm immortal!"

"Kill _me_ instead," Dionysus said to no one in particular, but apparently Ares heard him.

"Ooh, may I?" The god of war asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Dionysus rolled his eyes. "It's not like you actually can. You can't even defeat a twelve year old," he said, clearly bored of the situation.

"Don't mock me!" Ares growled, the fire in his eyes intensifying.

_[10 minutes later...]_

"Agh!" Dionysus screamed. "Get this lunatic off of me!"

"Ares!" Athena scolded. "Let go of Dionysus!"

"Why?" Ares pouted.

"You look like a douche when you pout!" Dionysus laughed as Ares held him up against the wall by the collar.

"_You_ look like a douche!" Ares retorted, slamming the laughing god against the wall.

"I honestly can't think of how Dionysus can laugh at a moment like this," Apollo shook his head.

"Well don't strain yourself trying," Athena said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

Athena shrugged and then looked over at an angry Ares and a laughing Dionysus. "I think the lack of a brain is making him crazier and crazier."

"Which one?" Apollo smirked, staring at the sight in front of him.

"Ooh, that's a good one!" Athena praised.

"Thanks!" Apollo beamed.

They were silent for a while. The only sound you could hear was Dionysus' laughter and Ares' angry attempts at murdering the wine god.

"He does look kind of like a douche when he pouts, doesn't he?" Athena asked, tilting her head.

"Well," Apollo also tilted his head to get a better view of Ares' face. "In my opinion he looks more like an ass."

"Well, whatever floats your boat," Athena said, before turning towards Ares and Dionysus. "Enough!"

"Why?" Ares whined, pouting in the process, which caused Dionysus to fall on the floor laughing.

"Stop laughing, you'll make _me_ laugh!" Apollo said to Dionysus, who then stood up, cleared his throat and politely excused himself to his corner.

"Awkward," Ares whispered, retreating to his corner of the room.

"I'm going to go to my corner now," Apollo said to Athena who also made her way to her corner of the room.

_[2 minutes later...]_

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Ares yelled as he made his way to a sleeping Dionysus.

"Agh!" Dionysus screamed as Ares woke him from his slumber. "Ares, let me go!"

"Ares, would you stop already?" Athena sighed exasperatedly. "What does Aphrodite even see in you?"

Ares turned to the goddess of wisdom. "In my personality or in my you-know-where?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"In your personality!" Athena snapped.

"Oh."

"_Oh, you really should have kept it in your pants, I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends,_" Apollo sang. "_Maybe you shouldn't oh, kiss 'n' tell!_"

"Get him off of me!" Dionysus wailed.

"Sorry, D," Apollo said. "No can do."

Dionysus sighed and turned to Ares. "If you don't let go of me, I will make sure that any honour and respect any of those _brats_ at camp have for you, will be _destroyed_!"

Ares seemed to think this over and reluctantly released the wine god form his grasp. "Fine," he said.

"What do you guys want to do?" Apollo asked.

_[Meanwhile, outside the room...]_

"What is going _on_ in there?" Hermes asked as he placed his right ear against the door.

"What are you talking about?" Hephaestus asked.

"Haven't you been listening?" Hermes gave him an incredulous look. "Dionysus has been laughing like a freaking maniac, Apollo is singing non-stop, Ares is screaming threats, and Athena has been screaming for them to stop. Stop what exactly?"

"You need to calm down," Hephaestus said. "I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

"What could possibly go wrong where?" A voice asked.

Hermes and Hephaestus looked at each other wide-eyed. They turned towards the voice, only to find the lord of the Underworld standing next to the god of the sea.

"Uh...nothing!" Hermes' voice cracked. "I mean, absolutely nothing."

"What he said," Hephaestus said.

"Uh huh," Poseidon said, looking just as unconvinced as Hades. "Now what are you really up to?"

"Well," Hermes started.

"We were just," Hephaestus continued."

"Cut the crap, you two!" Hades said, looking annoyed. "I have to get back to the Underworld soon."

"You have to promise you won't tell Zeus!" Hermes blurted.

Hades raised an eyebrow and Poseidon chuckled. "This should be good," Poseidon said as he leaned against the wall.

"Okay, well Hephaestus and I decided we would lock Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, and Athena in this room as a prank, and yeah," Hermes said, his voice cracking ever so often as he spoke.

"That pathetic excuse for a prank is what's behind that door?" Hades asked pointing towards the door.

"Just promise you won't tell Zeus!" Hermes yelled.

"Won't tell Zeus _what_ exactly?" A voice asked.

Hermes and Hephaestus looked at each other wide-eyed while Hades and Poseidon shared knowing glances at each other. "Nothing!" Hermes and Hephaestus yelled simultaneously.

"Right, because I totally believe you," Zeus said sarcastically. "However, I do not have time to get involve in your shenanigans, because Jersey Shore is on in five minutes, and I have yet to order my Chinese food. So if you'll excuse me, you're in my way."

The four gods stared at Zeus dumbfounded. "What just happened?" Poseidon asked.

_[Back in the room.]_

"And that's how I lost to the twelve year old son of Poseidon," Ares sighed as he finished the story.

"Wow," Apollo drawled. "That was _stupid_."

"I just told you the most embarrassing story of my life, and you're calling me stupid?"

"No, wait. That wasn't stupid. That was _lame_!"

"Why, you little," Ares growled as he lunged for Apollo, who successfully ducked out of the way.

"Stop it, you two!" Athena shrieked. "Why can't you do something productive? Why don't you sleep like Dionysus?"

"I'm good!" Ares and Apollo said simultaneously.

"Well, it doesn't look like they'll be opening that door—" Athena was cut off by the door slamming open which woke Dionysus from his sleep.

"Is it time for wine yet?" He yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>Forgive me for the OOCness of this story, but this was a random one-shot that I wrote while I was bored. I hope you liked it though :D Zeus and Jersey Shore? I think it was on The Lost Hero where I read that Zeus enjoys reality TV shows and Chinese food. And after checking, I can confirm that Zeus <em>does<em> like reality TV shows and Chinese food :D  
><strong>

**Things to review about:**  
><strong>-What did you think?<strong>  
><strong>-Ares VS Athena VS Dionysus VS Apollo?<strong>  
><strong>-Who is your favourite god? (Out of ALL of them)<strong>

**I finally got around to writing a sort of sequel to this story, it's called _Confessions of a Chocoholic _:) **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights are to their rightful owners.**

**Peace,**  
><strong>Ciara<strong>


End file.
